Allen Don't die Fem Allen x Kanda
by REB'STHEWRITTER
Summary: Will Allen die or will Kanda save her and they become a couple?


Allen's P.O.V

Kanda Yuu that name rings a bell but who is he to me and why is that the only thing I can remember? Everything is dark I can't see a thing. It's so cold what's happening to me? Please anyone is there anyone there please someone anyone…. Answer please? Why is this happening to me who am I? Hello can anyone hear me! "Allen stay with me you hear don't you dare die on me!" Who is that, did my call reach someone but whoever they are their worried. But who is Allen is that me, or someone else… I don't care but I want to wake up it hurts!

Kanda P.O.V

Damn it! How could I let the Noah get to Allen! But why do I care she's just a Moyashi. Then again why do I always save her? There's no way do I love her! That can't be right I'm Kanda Yuu the ice cold exorcist. Ughhh it doesn't matter right now I just need to get the Moyashi back to the Black Order. "Oi Link get over here and carry the Moyashi!" "Why should I do that Kanda Yuu she will die leave her." Link said. …He just said that. About my Moyashi he said that about MY MOYASHI! "SHE WON'T DIE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND CARRY HER DAMN IT!" "O-Of course k-Kanda-san" link said. We used the ark to get Moyashi back to the Black order, we were back within minutes. When we got there everyone was horror stricken when they saw her. Was it really that bad, she'll be ok right? Komui came over with the head nurse. They took the Moyashi from Link. I don't know what to think will Moyashi die? I don't want her to die, I've never felt this way about anyone except Alma….. I love her don't I but I-I might never see her again I don't want that. At this point I dropped to my knees and everyone stared at me. Lenalee came over and hugged me I couldn't even find the strength to push her away I cried for the first time since Alma. Everyone was dead shocked... I couldn't stop them from falling no matter what they just keep streaming down my face. 'I–i don't w-want A-allen to die p-please don't l-let her die…" then I passed out.

Everyone's P.O.V

Kanda Yuu one of the most emotionless person in the world broke down because of Allen. Kanda just bawled his eyes out the strongest person broke…. Allen you better live through this I don't know if Kanda can handle you dying... Komui said to himself.. Since Kanda passed out they took him to the infirmary and let him rest. While Allen was rushed into surgery. During surgery Allen seemed to start to wake up so they had to put her under so she wouldn't wake up. The surgery was a success, so now they wait for her to wake up. During the surgery Kanda woke up and was waiting so he could be the first person to see Allen when she wakes up. When they finally let Kanda back Allen was still asleep, so he grabbed a chair and waited. Kanda blamed himself if only I was faster and stronger Kanda thought to himself. Finally after what seemed like hours to Kanda (it was only 30 minutes) Allen woke up. She slowly opened her eyes but Kanda noticed the tears coming down her face. "Allen what's wrong" Kanda asked. She looked over to him and said "I was scared I was never going to wake up it was cold and I was alone and no one could hear me." Kanda then said "What do you mean you were asleep Allen you weren't alone..." "But I was and where am I and why do you keep calling me Allen?" Kanda felt like someone just got stabbed through the chest when he heard that. "Allen is your name and you got injured during our mission… do you remember me…?" Kanda said. "Are you Kanda Yuu it's one of the only thing's I can remember and how come I have a boy's name?" Kanda wanted to cry "Yes that's me and I only know that someone you loved when you were five or six named you that." Kanda said. "Oh, um thank you for saving me I guess, how old am I?" Allen asked Kanda "you're around fifteen Allen, but you never knew your birthday". Kanda replied. "Ehh why wouldn't I know my birthday didn't I have any parent's but then again you said I wasn't named until I was five years old." "I'm sorry Allen but please please try to remember I don't want to lose you not again." Kanda whispered. "So um Kanda-san who are you to me I mean like I feel like I should know you really well." "I am your friend but I love you dearly Allen so please remember soon." "You l-love me how could someone like you love a freak with an ugly arm….." "Simply because your strong your happy, you put up with me, your beautiful even your arm, your funny, and you always care about others and that Allen Walker is why I Kanda Yuu love you and never ever call yourself a freak again because you're not." At this point Allen was crying. "I want to remember you I want remember everyone Kanda please I don't want to forget!" Kanda got on the bed with Allen and hugged her and told her everything will be ok. Eventually Allen stopped crying and asked Kanda "Kanda do any of these names ring a bell to you Lenalee, lavi, komui, link, Timothy, cross, mana, Tyki Mikki" Allen tightened his grip at the last name "Yes allen most of them were your friends and are waiting for you." "What do you mean most of them are some of them not my friends?" "Allen Mana which was your adopted father died… and Tyki Mikki is a Noah that tried to kill you." Then memories of when Allen's arm and innocence were taken from her played through her mind... "Allen, hello earth to Allen" "huh Mikki was the one that took my innocence from me right?" "You're starting to remember and yes" "CROSS WAS MASTER THAT BASTERD HIT ME ON THE HEAD WITH A HAMMER!" and Allen could be heard all over the order… Kanda fell out of the bed laughing when people busted in to see what happen... Everyone's sweat dropped when they saw the cold Kanda Yuu laughing. Lavi then whispered "I think Yuu lost it guys." "Yea I think your right lavi" Lenalee stated. "Uhhh Kanda, are you umm ok?" Komui asked. "Yea yea I'm doing fantastic!" Kanda said. "But um you're laughing and smiling, you don't normally do that Yuu-Chan…" Lavi said. "Do not call me Yuu, baka Usagi!" "Uhhh Kanda-san who are these people?" Allen asked. "Oh I guess you still don't remember much but this is Lavi, Lenalee, Komui, and Link." "Kanda does Allen not remember us?" Lenalee asked. "I believe she has **amnesia** but she is starting to remember some things." Kanda said "Do you remember us at all Allen?" Lavi asked. "Well I do remember your names and bits and pieces of conversation." Allen stated. "Do you remember Link? Komui asked. "Ehhh Link…. Link ummmmm lets see he has blond hair right and was assigned to follow me or something..." "Yes that's right do you remember anything about why he had to follow you Allen?" Komui said. "It had something to do with Noah's right?" Allen said. "Yes Allen but for now he returned to central for a month so you are not to have any missions for a month alright?" Komui stated. "Oh ok Komui-San" Allen said. "Well we will be back in the morning ok Allen-Chan?" Lenalee said. "Yea ok so you tomorrow guys" Allen said.

Kanda's P.O.V.

She look so beautiful, I hope she can remember everything…. "Hey Kanda-san" Allen said "hmm" "Could you help me up I have to go to the bathroom…" Allen said. "Uhhh" yea no problem" how do I do this…. I should just pick her up. "K-kanda why are you picking me up?" Allen asked "Because it's the easiest way right now" so I open the door, sit her down, walk out, and then shut the door. "Hey kanda-san I'm done..." "Ok ". I open the door and walk in and pick her up and put her back on the bed. "Thanks Kanda –San" "Hey Allen do you like me?" "I do" I'm shocked how could she like me but I'm not complaining. I get up and sit on her bed and lean in to kiss her. She made no move to stop me so I kissed her. Her face went flush and I started moving my lips on hers. I then snaked my hand around her back making her gasp. As soon as she gasped I darted my tongue in her mouth. "Ugh maa haa" Her moans are making me hard. I slowly push her down onto the bed and crawl on top of her. At this point I released the kiss she was panting and her face was red. I took off my shirt and started up the kiss again. I started unbuttoning Allen's shirt. Once I unbuttoned her shirt I started groping her breast. "ahh mhh ghh k-kanda" I then proceeded to take her shirt completely off and her bra. I started playing with her nipples and sucking on one. "Kanda… ghaa maaahh ah" Fuccck at this rate I won't last long…. Maybe if she sucks me off first…. "Kanda no moreeee" "Why did I hurt you?" Shit I hope I didn't hurt her. "No but I'm the only one getting pleasure so I want to do something for you too!" wait is she really going to. "Umm ehh you don't have too" "But your only making me feel good and I want to make you feel good to!" she pushed Kanda down so that she was in between his legs. She went up to Kanda's belt and undid it then she pulled down Kanda's zipper. This is like a dream god she needs to hurry up my dick hurts god damn it, she paused is she nervous? "Allen?" "Sorry I've just never done this before and I don't want to hurt you." I grabbed my dick out of my underwear and started stroking. "AH Allen mhhg ahh" Allen reached her hand out and started stroking but her face is beat red. She stopped stroking and I opened my eyes to feel something warm and wet on my cock. Wait is she "oh god ahh mghhh" I grabbed the bed sheets and tried not buck up and choke Allen. "Fuck Allen, God it feel's good" I throw my head back as she bob's her head up and down. "Allen I'm going... Ghaaa" I just came in her mouth. "Fuck Allen are you ok?" I sit up and my dick gets hard again I came all over her face… I immediately tackled her and started kissing her roughly. I started pulling her pants down and rubbed her through her panties. "Ahh mhh Kanda it feels weird" ehh feels weird… "What have you never touched yourself before?" I said that jokingly there's no way she hasn't… "I never really had time and I was always tired so no I haven't" …..WHAT she like the virgin of virgin's! "Kanda stop I have to go to the bathroom" "Allen let go" "No way I'll pee my pants!" "Allen that's called cumming ya idiot" "ehh girls can cum... I didn't know" "here I will show you something even better" I swear I am the luckiest guy right now. I pulled Allen's Panties to the side and damn was she wet. I then rubbed my finger around her entrance. "Ahh gaahhh" I kissed her thinking it might hurt since she'd never even touched herself. I then plunged my finger in her tight heat. She broke the kiss, threw her head back, and grabbed the sheets. "Kanda what is that it ahh feels gaahhh good mghhh kanda!" I start curling my finger and add another digit. "Aahhhh" Allen grabbed a pillow and put it over her face, "Allen, does that feel good?" I stopped because she didn't answer did I hurt her? "Allen are you ok did I hurt you?" "No it feels weird" "do you want me to stop?" fuck I don't think I can but if she doesn't want to then I will just take care of it myself. "n-no i-it's fine it only shocked me sorry" Thank god! "Let me see your face Allen come on" "fine" she took the pillow off her face was flushed and she was panting hard. I quickly moved my fingers in and out of Allen. At this point I think she's ready for the third finger. I push my third finger in and look at Allen to see if she has any pain. I think she's ready I pulled out my fingers and she whimpered. I got up and grabbed my wallet to get the condom. "Kanda what are you doing?" "Getting this" as I pulled out the condom. "Huh what's that?" ….. Are you for real she's so innocent! "I'll show you" And motioned for her to sit up. I opened the condom and proceeded to put it on my dick. "That's what there for" I looked at Allen her face went as red as a tomato. I then pushed her down again and slowly kissed her while playing with her breast. I guided my dick toward her entrance and rubbed it on her so she would know what I'm doing. She gasped and grabbed my shoulder. "K-kanda" "Call me Yuu Allen" "Y-yuu" "Allen I'm putting it in ok" I pushed the head in and hit a sort of wall I'm guessing that's her hymen, I give a thrust and I'm past the wall but allen cried out. "Shhh its ok I'll make it feel better in a second. I glance down at where we become one there's blood. Once I'm fully seated inside of Allen I wait for her to say it's ok. "Yuu it hurts" "I know I'm going to start moving ok I'll make it feel good for both if us." I pull out slightly and thrust back in. "Ahh muuu ghaa" "Allen does it feel good" I keep thrusting in and out of her at a slow pace god I don't think I can keep going this slow. "Y-uu ghaa Please… ah more please" I start thrusting faster and faster. I swear this bed is going to break if I go any faster "Yuu I'm going!" "Me too Allen let's come together!" 5 start rubbing her clit at a fast past. "Yuu I'm cumming!" "Me too" as Allen releases on my member I thrust one more time and cum. "Allen I love you" I said as I lean down and kiss her. "Yuu I love you too." I pull out and take the condom off and throw it in the trash and pull my underwear up. I grab the blanket and pull Allen on to my chest and we fall asleep.


End file.
